


Want

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy Na Jaemin, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, this is crap please don't read it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Jaemin thinks Taeyong is sexy.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** _If you are under the age of 18 please do not interact with this fic or with any of my other fics that are tagged as Mature/Explicit. If you see something in the tags that isn't to your liking, again, please do not read this. Thank you_ ❤️
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/jaemintography/status/1325371177292845056?s=20).

Jaemin thinks Taeyong is sexy.

  
  


He's hot when he's focused; dark eyes staring intently at every one of them through the mirrors in the practice room as they go over their choreography, his voice clipped and gruff when he calls them out on their mistakes. He's intense, Jaemin will admit, but there's something so incredibly arousing about Taeyong when he's being commanding and strict, every bit the responsible leader that he is.

And Jaemin can't help the way he stares at Taeyong's lips as he talks, can't help the blush on his cheeks and the stutter in his voice when Taeyong addresses him, throat going dry and body aching for Taeyong's touch with a neediness that surprises even him.

  
  


Jaemin thinks Taeyong is stunningly gorgeous, especially when he's flushed and sweaty from dancing, chest heaving as he pants and biceps flexing, muscles shifting under pale skin as he drags a hand through his long hair, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Jaemin feels no shame ogling Taeyong as he unscrews the cap on a bottle of water, feels no shame watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows greedily, some of the water spilling down his chin and wetting the collar of his sweat damp t-shirt. He shifts restlessly when Taeyong drags the back of his hand across his wet lips after he's done, water still glistening on his chin.

Jaemin's pussy throbs as he thinks of Taeyong going down on him, imagines what it would feel like; if Taeyong would be sloppy and wild, lapping noisily at Jaemin's slick cunt or if he'd be slow and meticulous, flicking his tongue against Jaemin's clit until he couldn't take it anymore.

  
  


Taeyong is maddeningly attractive and he doesn't even have to try – broad shoulders, long legs and that intense, dark gaze of his that makes Jaemin want to be good for him.

He makes heat bubble in the pit of Jaemin's stomach even when he's laughing over something stupid, expression open and soft as he claps his hands animatedly. Even in his oversized cardigans and baggy sweatpants Taeyong still has this aura about him that makes Jaemin want to get down on his knees and service him until he's satisfied, until he's curling those long fingers of his into Jaemin's bleached hair and showering him with excessive praise.

And Jaemin _wants_. He wants all of that and more. Needs it even.

He tries his best, uses the same flirty charm that works so well with the others on Taeyong but all his leader does is give him a sly smile, unfazed even when faced with Jaemin's wandering hands, his wide, inviting smile and the teasing lilt of his voice.

  
  


Jaemin thinks Taeyong is infuriatingly handsome when he's playing hard to get. He lets Jaemin run his palm along his thigh during the car ride back to the dorms, lets him squeeze at his shoulder as he laughs or grab onto his arm as he talks, pretending like he doesn't know what Jaemin's trying to do. Lucas notices and throws Jaemin a weird look but Taeyong still doesn't shrug him off, lets Jaemin cling onto him and not so subtly feel him up without doing or saying anything, until Jaemin is practically whining into his ear in frustration, willing to beg, if that's what Taeyong wants. If that's what he's into.

But Taeyong stops him with a firm hand on his knee and fixes him with a stare that has Jaemin choking back a whimper, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he looks at Taeyong through his lashes.

"Behave, Nana," is all Taeyong says, words whispered under his breath, but that's enough for Jaemin. He sinks back into his seat and flushes when Taeyong pats his knee and calls him a good boy, his smile kind and his eyes twinkling.

  
  


Jaemin thinks Taeyong is sexy. He's hot when he's leading them, gorgeous when he's panting and flushed from trying to keep up with their unforgiving choreography, he's attractive when he's being his usual goofy self and he's handsome even when he's being an asshole, letting Jaemin make a fool of himself as he paws at him.

  
  


But Jaemin thinks Taeyong is especially perfect when he's fucking him.

  
  
  


Nothing can compare to the sight of Taeyong hovering over Jaemin on his bed, hair falling into his eyes and kiss bruised lips parted as he pants heavily, eyes dark and pupils dilated, a healthy flush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and the unmistakable look of arousal clear on his pretty face as he pistons his hips; rams his thick cock into Jaemin's dripping cunt repeatedly, the squelch of it loud and obscene in the silence of Taeyong's room.

Jaemin looks up at Taeyong through lidded eyes, sharp moans getting punched out of him with the force of Taeyong's rough thrusts. His toes curl in the air, knees pushed down almost to his ear by Taeyong's unforgiving grip on the back of his thighs, short nails biting crescents into pale skin.

" _Slut_ ," Taeyong grits out, one corner of his red mouth pulled back in a smirk and Jaemin shudders, feels like he's burning up from the inside out. He moans loud and wanton, his hands fisting the bedsheets beside his head as Taeyong continues. "You needy _bitch_. Is this why you've been distracted all day? Because you've been thinking about spreading your legs for me like a whore?"

Jaemin's gut clenches, his breathing harsh, he tugs on the sheets as he screws his eyes shut. He can feel his heart hammering against his sternum, can hear the rush of blood in his ears, his body aching with the need for release.

"Nana, look at me," Taeyong orders and Jaemin blinks his eyes open immediately, finds himself staring into Taeyong's dark eyes. Taeyong smiles, grabs at Jaemin's face with one hand, fingers digging hard into the flesh of Jaemin's cheeks as he holds him steady. Jaemin whimpers weakly, pussy throbbing, clenching tight around Taeyong's cock as he grabs at Taeyong's wrist with both his hands, struggling weakly to pull his hand away.

"Is this what you wanted?" Taeyong grunts, hips moving faster, sweat glistening on his skin as he fucks Jaemin into the mattress.

Jaemin chokes on his words, a moan getting caught in his throat when Taeyong lets go of his other leg in favour of reaching down to rub at his swollen clit. His back arches off the bed, hands flying from Taeyong's wrist to grab at his shoulders as pleasure burns down his spine, raising goosebumps on his skin.

This _is_ what he wanted but Jaemin looks up at Taeyong – at the determined furrow of his brow and the stubborn set of his jaw, just like when he's trying to get a new choreo memorized and perfected – and decides that he wants more.

More. _More_. _More_. He wants Taeyong to _ruin_ him.

"H-Harder," Jaemin stutters, begs, curling his legs around Taeyong's waist. He tugs him down by his shoulders until Taeyong's breath fans across his face, until their noses are touching. " _More_. Hyung, ple– _ah_ , _fuck_."

Taeyong raises an eyebrow at him, fucks his cock deep into Jaemin's pussy and stays there, grinding against him in a slow circle. Jaemin whimpers, lets Taeyong press a kiss against the tip of his nose as he asks, "More?"

At Jaemin's nod he laughs softly and before Jaemin even knows what's happening, Taeyong's pulling his cock out of his dripping cunt and manhandling Jaemin onto his stomach.

Disoriented, Jaemin spends a few seconds trying to gather his bearings, catch his breath, before he tries to get onto his hands and knees but Taeyong stops him with a hand on his back. He pushes Jaemin down until he's lying flat on his stomach and drapes himself over him until Jaemin feels tiny and helpless; Taeyong's weight pressing him into the sheets and his limbs caging him in.

"I'll give you _more_ , baby," Taeyong growls right into Jaemin's ear as he lines himself up, cock rubbing along Jaemin's slick folds. He slams his cock back into him in one, rough thrust, chest pressed to Jaemin's back and one hand grabbing onto a fistful of Jaemin's hair. "I'll fuck you until you're _begging_ me to stop."

Jaemin moans loud and unrestrained as Taeyong starts fucking him again. Harder, faster, he pounds into Jaemin until Jaemin can feel the dull ache deep within his cunt as Taeyong shoves his cock into him forcefully. Jaemin whimpers, whines, writhes under Taeyong but he takes it. Takes the thorough fucking Taeyong gives him without complaining because this is exactly what he wanted.


End file.
